Come Away With Me
by Shayril
Summary: Two years after Sarah defeats Jareth they finally talk. Sequel to 'Forgive Me' and 'I Understand'. (one-shot)


Shayril: Hi, everyone! I'm back with another Labyrinth story. This one is a sequel to 'Forgive Me' and 'I Understand'. Navi: Must you drag me along on these things? Kalika: Would you quit complaining already? It's not like you have anything better to do. Navi: (Stares incredulously at the leprechaun.) Nothing better to do? What about spending time with my husband? I think that's something better to do. Shayril: (Blinking.) Your husband? Is that all? (Snaps fingers and a disoriented and confused male fairy appears.) Dragonwing: Where am I? Navi: Hell. Kalika: Oh, come on! It's not that bad. Navi: Says you. Dragonwing: What am I doing here? Shayril: What do you think? To spend time with your wife. Duh! (Turns to readers.) Now, on to the fic while these lovebirds have some time to themselves.  
  
Come Away With Me  
  
By Shayril  
  
The grandfather clock in the upstairs hallway started to chime the hour. Sarah looked up from her schoolbooks and sighed. It was now exactly two years since that night and once again she was babysitting her little brother. Now she didn't really mind so much, not since she had to travel the Labyrinth. The main reason was because she felt a little guilty for wishing him away in the first place. However, she couldn't really feel regret because if she hadn't wished Toby away she wouldn't have met him. Once again, thoughts of him caused a pang in her heart. As she did every day, Sarah wondered what he was doing, how he was doing, and where he was. She missed him, the only man her heart would ever belong to. She doubted, however, that anything would ever come of her feelings. She sighed. The pain in her heart becoming worse.  
  
* * *  
  
His right arm supported his head on one arm of his throne and one of his legs draped over the other as the clock chimed the hour. A sigh escaped Jareth's lips. Exactly two years since that night. The best thirteen hours of his life. The thirteen hours when she had been in his realm. Sure, she had been working to defeat him, but only because she was trying to correct the mistake of wishing her brother away. He admired her for it, among other things. As usual, the thought of her caused a pang in his chest. He missed her, that fiery-hearted young woman. The only woman Jareth's own heart would ever belong to. He sighed. The ache in his heart becoming worse.  
  
* * *  
  
Unable to concentrate on her homework, Sarah climbed the stairs up to her bedroom where she opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a battered red book with gold leafed print on the cover that read 'Labyrinth'. Plopping onto her bed, she opened to the very last page of the book and ran her fingers lovingly over the picture of a white barn owl with the image of a white-blonde haired man with pale skin and mismatched eyes. The man wasn't exactly him but it looked enough like him to be satisfactory. She had found the picture a couple months after returning from the Labyrinth. It had been in a tiny shop dedicated to fantasy, tucked into a small back alley just across town. She had discovered the place by accident when taking a short cut from school to the amphitheatre where she was involved in community theatre. The moment Sarah saw the picture she just knew she couldn't leave without it. It was the closest thing she had to the man. Fae that had somehow won her heart. Other than her memories she only had two other connections to him, the small red book that the picture was tucked into and the visits from Hoggle and her other friends from the Underground. Every time they visited she would ask about him. It was the only way she had of finding out he was.  
  
As Sarah sat staring at the picture, she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to know how he was. It'd been a couple weeks since her friends' last visit. Closing the book, but keeping it clutched in her hand, she crossed over to her dressing table and sat down to look in the mirror. She had heard her parents come in a few minutes ago so she wouldn't have to interrupt her conversation for Toby.  
  
Taking a deep breath she called, "Hoggle? Hoggle, are you there?"  
  
For a minute nothing happened, then the familiar face of the dwarf appeared in the mirror, giving the appearance that he stood behind her, though she knew that he wouldn't be there if she turned to look. A smile appeared on his wrinkled face.  
  
"Evenin', Sarah. Nice to sees you again."  
  
She smiled warmly at the sight of her friend. "Hi, Hoggle. How are you doing?"  
  
"I's good," he replied. "I's was hoping you'd call today, Sarah."  
  
"You were? Why?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I's found me someone."  
  
Her eyes brightened. "You have? Oh, Hoggle, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you! You deserve it after so long. What's she like?"  
  
A soft light she'd never seen before entered the dwarf's eyes. "She's sweet as can be, wouldn't hurts a fly a tells ya. At least, not unless theys deserves it."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Lezil. I's can't wait till you meets her, Sarah. You'd like her."  
  
She smiled again. "I'm sure I would, Hoggle. She sounds like a wonderful person." Her eyes suddenly dulled and her face became kind of pensive and sad. "You know what today is, don't you, Hoggle?"  
  
A knowing look crossed his face. "Aye. I knows, Sarah. It's been two years. Yous should try talking to him."  
  
The girl shook her head. "I can't, Hoggle. He probably wants nothing more to do with me. Just, tell me how he's doing."  
  
Hoggle sighed. "He's healthy as can be."  
  
"You know that's not what I mean, Hoggle."  
  
The dwarf blew a frustrated breath. "What's do you want me to say, Sarah?!"  
  
"I want you to say that he's happy," she told him softly.  
  
He shook his head. "If I did it'd be a lie. He's miserable, Sarah. He has been ever since yous left us."  
  
"I didn't leave you," she protested.  
  
"I suppose not," he conceded. "But yous left him and that's all that he cares about."  
  
Sarah was silent for a few moments. "Do you really think he'd come if I called for him, Hoggle?"  
  
The dwarf smiled somewhat sadly. "Aye. I knows he would, if you'd just try."  
  
"I'll think about it," she said. "I won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you're wanting to get back to Lezil. It was good to see you again, Hoggle."  
  
"Goodbye, Sarah."  
  
As suddenly as he appeared the dwarf was gone. She sat silently staring at the picture in her hands. Her heart and mind were in turmoil trying to decide what she was going to do. Finally, after vacillating for at the very least, ten minutes, her mind was made up. She looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror.  
  
"I wish Jareth, the Goblin King, would come to me right now," she said in a low, determined voice.  
  
* * *  
  
For the hundredth time in the past half hour he materialized a crystal ready to look in on her. For the hundredth time in the past half hour he let it disappear. He wanted to see her, even over a distance, but he didn't want to suffer the torture of seeing her and hearing her and not being able to touch her. It hurt enough knowing that they would never be together. Why punish himself? Jareth swung around to sit upright in his throne only for as long as it took to lean forward with his head in his hands. Every day he had dozens of women hanging all over him, hoping for a chance with him. It was just his luck that he would fall in love with the one woman who wanted nothing to do with him. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when a call echoed in his mind.  
  
"I wish Jareth, the Goblin King, would come to me right now."  
  
Jareth frowned. That was strange. No one ever phrased a summons of him like that. What's more, no mortal knew his name. They only knew him as the Goblin King. The only mortal that knew his name was. He bolted out of his chair with wide eyes and hope in his heart for the first time in so long. Could it possibly be? Without hesitation he transformed into a white barn owl and flew off following the call. The hope that had been planted in his heart by the call grew with every landmark he passed on a path he knew so well. In minutes he swooped down into the open windows of a fairly average looking house. He started to transform before even touching the floor of a bedroom covered in fantasy paraphernalia. Looking around in confusion, he saw Sarah sitting at her dressing table and Jareth had to force himself not to rush over and sweep her into his arms. He would wait to see why she had called him.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah was just about to give up hope that he would come when a white barn owl flew through her window transforming into the familiar form of the Goblin King, of Jareth, as he landed. The fear that he wouldn't come was replaced by the fear that he would reject her. She remained at her dressing table until after he turned around to face her. Taking a deep breath for courage, she slowly swiveled around and stood, leaving the worn red book resting in front of the mirror. For a long moment they just stared at each other. Then, Sarah took him completely by surprise when she rushed up and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.  
  
For all of two seconds Jareth was too stunned to do anything when she rushed to him. Recovering quickly, he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her as close as he possibly could. His mismatched eyes closed a moment as he relished the feel of her body pressed up against him and her arms around his neck. Never had he believed that he would hold her anywhere but in his dreams. Yet here he was. He didn't question how or why, all he knew was that he wasn't going to let her go. He was so lost in thought that it took him a moment to hear her mumbling against his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over again.  
  
Jareth pulled back slightly and gently listed her chin to look in her eyes. "Shhh. It's all right, Sarah. You've nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"But I do," she insisted. "I hurt you by saying those words and leaving. I saw it in your eyes."  
  
She was starting to babble. "Sarah," he cut her off. "Tell me, did you want to hurt me? Was that your intention?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "Never! But I couldn't take Toby from my parents. If not for that then I never would have left you."  
  
A small smile touched his lips at the vehemence in her voice. "Then do not be concerned about it. All that matters is that we're together now." He frowned slightly. "Unless you don't want to be with me."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened and started to splutter a protest to his words. After a moment he burst out laughing at her display and she stopped stuttering. Seeing the humor to it all, she soon joined in. She loved hearing him laugh like that. It was a happy laugh, not the laugh of someone playing the role of the villain. Once they settled down a serious look crossed Jareth's face.  
  
"I must ask you, Sarah, why exactly have you summoned me here?"  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. "Don't you know? I thought it was obvious."  
  
"I have to here you say it, Sarah. I have no power to do anything unless I hear you say it."  
  
Sarah met his mismatched eyes. "I love you, Jareth. I've been absolutely miserable without you. I don't ever want to be without you again."  
  
The amount of love in her eyes almost overwhelmed him. "Then come away with me," he whispered in her ear. "Because I've been in love with you since before I met you."  
  
She nodded without hesitation and he beamed before leaning down to capture her lips in a deep, tender kiss. Sarah was too lost in the feelings rushing through her to notice the cloud of glitter that rose around them.  
  
Shayril: Okies, people. So what'd ya think? Navi: It was pathetic. As if something like that would ever happen. Dragonwing: Yeah. Like that sorry excuse for a Fae would ever fall in love. He's too arrogant. Jareth: (Appears suddenly and speaks with a booming voice.) What was that, Dragonwing? Dragonwing: (Stammering.) N. no. nothing, Y. Your Majesty. Jareth: That's what I thought. Sarah: (Angrily.) And if anyone has anything else to say about my man you can bet we're gonna have words. Shayril: Yay! Sarah's gonna get violent. I know just how you feel, girl! Sarah: (Glaring at Shayril.) What's that supposed to mean? What do you know about Jareth. Shayril: (Cowers in fear.) N. n. nothing. I wasn't talking about Jareth. I w. was talking about me and my guy. I'm the exact same way with him. Sarah: (Blinking.) Oh. Sorry. I guess I can get carried away sometimes. Jareth: (Lovingly.) And I wouldn't have it any other way. (Jareth and Sarah start making out.) Shayril: O-kay. Well, looks like this segment is over for now, people. Let me know what you think. I'm thinking of writing a multi-chapter sequel to this concerning Sarah and Jareth's wedding and her dealing with becoming Queen and everything. I'm not sure. 


End file.
